Someday We'll Know
by Ashie Bash
Summary: It had been two years since she seen them, and with the help of an insider, Aella finds herself coming face to face with her past lover. What happens when the two talk? Will Ren be forgive her? What's with the two guys and the camera? Ring toss, anyone?


O.o This, honestly, is my first attempt to even write a fanfiction in a while. Seeing that I usually, mostly, delete them or never even post them after I get done writing them. I just felt...compelled to write this. Thanks to the song, which reminds me. (Warning: Story might seem random, and rather stupid.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song, nor the anime. I do, however, own Aella and Usoa. Keisam belongs to a friend of mine, and so does Sorin. o.o Which, I had sneakily put those two in here. x.x And I probably have them off a little, I'm not sure. To sleepy to care at this point. -Yawns, stretches.-

Anyway! I hope you enjoy this fiction, and if you do not like it. Lemme know! I demand reviews! ;-; Please. Srsly, come on. Travy-Poo, you best review, because you're the first person I told about this story. . And if Keisam, or Sorin are off... Gomen. u.u I stayed up late writing this, and you can yell at me later.

_Lyrics... _

_)( Flash back's )(_

"Talking"

_"Jun talking on phone"_

* * *

_Ninety miles outside Chicago._

_Can't stop driving, I don't know why._

_So many questions, I need an answer._

_Two years later, he's still on my mind._

The deep, crimson red corvette passed the second exit, the black top down and resting on the back behind. The radio was turned up and on, music blaring from it. The rather soft melody flowing to the outside world, giving people a hint that the car was passing, or rolling nearer to them.

Magenta colored hues swayed against her face, but was mostly bound back in a pony tail. Curls going on each side, and a plain, flat lock hanging in the back. The wind caused her hair to dance wildly about, but it never seemed to get in her face; just small stray locks here and there. Her eyes, which were covered by a pair of black sunglasses shifted to the right, a small frown settling her lips.

On the rear view mirror there rested three decorative objects, each one dangling and swaying with the wind. One of the object, however, held a special meaning to it.

One was of a small, blue and green dolphin, which had been given to her by her sister; not that intimate, but rather a small chain that had been won at a fair. The other was of a small, black leather chain, which held a silver cross on it. Again, nothing intimate. She bought that herself, liking how the design on the cross reminded her of a tiny, fierce looking dragon. A small grin lifted her lips as she looked at it.

The last, however, was special. In more ways than one.

It was of a silver chained necklace, the tiny round balls making a circle completely, but giving the chain itself freedom to move as it wished, or was willed. The charm, however, was something that she could never seem to forget…

_)( Flash Back )(_

"_Anna, I don't get why you have to make them work so much…" A voice lifted from the silent group, arms folded neatly against her chest. Honestly, she just about had it with the blond woman, clearly having a distaste for how she treated the boys and girls of the group. _

_Acting out a mother, controller. She hated it, but at the same time admired it._

_Anna's black hues shifted slowly towards the speaker, her arms folded tightly against her chest, her black dress clinging to her fore as always, but flowing out at the bottom. The others just sat there, watching in utter surprise. Then again, they were slightly used to Anna and her fighting. It was amusing for some, and shocking for others._

"_They're noisy and loud. It's childish, and rather ridiculous." She spoke, her vocals in a monotone state. The girl narrowed her eyes, her lips pursing._

"_Let them have fun, Anna, just for today. Come on, the fair is there, at least you could cool off a bit and spend time with Yoh." The nameless girl stood there, watching the other, waiting for her to speak out or over her, and refusing the others their freedom._

_Anna simply turned and closed her eyes, sighing in defeat. That girl. She was the only one that usually stood up to Anna, not caring what would happen. Anna had learned that from a previous dispute they had; which ended up with Anna getting punched rather harshly at that._

"_Fine. But only for today, tomorrow, they'll make up for it in training." With that being spoken, the others cheered slightly, whilst a grunt could be heard; which was usual and she was used to it._

_Later that night a black, velveteen box was found on the girl's bed, holding a single red ribbon tied in a bow on it. She was rather surprised, but didn't stand there like a rock solid stone. Heck no! She wanted to see what it was, and to see if it had a hint to whom it was from. _

_Seeing no such letter of a luck, she shrugged and opened the box by gently slipping off the ribbon, unaware that inside a beautiful pendant would be waiting for her to cherish. One of a silver and black ying-yang, which held a beautiful small symbol on it. She wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but she had a hunch of whom it was from, and couldn't help but smile._

_)( End Flash Back )(_

_Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?_

_Who holds the stars up in the sky?_

_Is true love once in a lifetime?_

_Did the captain of the Titanic cry?_

It had been about two years since she had even visited them, and she had heard rumors of them coming near by, which sent her into a hopeful spiral wave. The radio continued to blare, the song playing out behind her and near her. The sun glasses that rested on her face, shielding her from the sunlight that shown down on her.

After receiving the gift, she wore it around her neck, showing the person that she had gotten in, and it was her way of thanks. She hadn't ever planned on taking it off, but then again, not everything goes as planned, right?

After everything seemed to have ended, she packed up and moved, not really having a reason to stay there anymore. Hell, she had a reason, but he never spoke up. So, she left as much as it pained her to do so. She up and left without notice, having warned him of doing so. She guessed he never really took her seriously, but then again, when had that man taken any woman seriously…

A soft laugh wiggled its way from her lips, her eyes gluing to the road ahead of her. It had been two days since she traveled, leaving her home in Chicago to go visit them, she had heard that they were in the states, visiting someone or another. How had she known, or even heard? Easy, she kept in touch with his sister. The two seemed to get along like family, best friends even. Always laughing with one another, even if she, herself seemed rather distant.

Having being lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the phone ringing beside her, until the song began to start again. She didn't exactly know what it was with this song, it just reminded her so much of him. Which, with that thought, she turned the radio off and picked up the black and purple cell phone, placing it against her ear.

"'Ello?" She asked, waiting for the other end to answer. Slowly, her lips twitched into a smile.

"…Jun, how nice to hear from you. How is everyone?"

"_They're fine, but he seems more distant since being here."_

"He doesn't know I'm coming, does he? Wait, do any of them know?"

"_Of course not. You told me to keep it secret, Wind, so I am." _

"Of course, dear. Make sure they're there, alright? It's our little surprise.."

"_Haha, right. Our surpr--- Nii-Chan… I-I'm coming…" _

It was there the phone hung up, Jun leaving with a quick goodbye, and Wind speaking with a quick 'see you later'. Shutting the flip phone, she tossed it to the seat and glanced ahead, smiling lightly. Of course, it wasn't something they would be used to. Seeing her smile, but hell, they'd be fine with it.

A white, single dove flew overhead of the woman, cooing loudly as it continued to flap it's wings, flying just in cue with the car. This dove seemed odd, it's beady eyes; usually golden or black in color, was a bright pink and rather perky noting.

Hearing the cooing, Wind lifted her gaze and smiled wider, a soft laugh lifting from her again. It would be like old times. Just like old times…

_Someday we'll know,_

_If love can move a mountain…_

_Someday we'll know,_

_Why the sky is blue…_

_Someday we'll know,_

_Why I wasn't meant for you…_

)( Meanwhile )(

"Come on, you can't really expect to ever…not… What?" A blue haired man stood there, a rather confused expression resting on his features, giving hint that he had utterly been confused about what was going on. His arms crossed over his chest rather stubbornly and his brows furrowed; his eyes closing. His hair, which seemed to detest gravity, was decorated by a single headband; which resting against his forehead, and he was in his usual clothing.

"Don't even bother, HoroHoro." A girl said, placing her hands on her hips. Her eyes were closed as well, a rather aggravated look on her face. Her hair, long and light blue, gave off that she was the younger sister to HoroHoro, her name none other than Pilika. A girl that suited Anna slightly, and was like her, but friendlier in terms.

Yoh blinked and looked over everyone, seeing that Ren and his older sister were off to the side talking. Ren seemed rather…upset about something or another, which spiked Yoh's curiosity, but he knew better than to go and but into Ren's problems. They all did. His head canted to the side, a lazy smile lifting his lips as his brown hues shifted from member to member.

"Everyone's here…" A soft-spoken voice piped up, catching Yoh off guard slightly. Blinking, he looked over at the green haired, green eyes Shaman: Lyserg. For the first time that day, Yoh frowned and shook his head; causing Lyserg to look at him with great wonder.

"_She's_ not here, Lyserg. It's not really…"

"The same?"

"Yeah, without her, it's just… Not like it used to be." Yoh said, nodding lightly, then smiling.

"But, hey, she wouldn't want use to be depressed about it. Let's have some fun." He said, after a moment, causing his green haired friend to nod and smile a gentle, kind smile. "O' course, Yoh."

Hearing an argument, the two blinked and looked over; seeing HoroHoro and his sister go at it. Yelling at each other, another sibling dispute, much like what her and Anna would do. This, without thought, caused the two to laugh; catching the other's attention.

Ren blinked, his golden spheres shifting to his friends, a frown declaring his lips. Honestly, he didn't see what was so funny, that was until he looked over at the blue haired kids. Seeing them slightly struggle, and seeing Pilika tug at HoroHoro's ear, he couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Come on, Ren, you have to come to this. Just this once, just tonight and I won't bagger you about it anymore." Jun spoke, an amused tone shifting her accented voice. This caused Ren to stop and look up at his sister, the pleading look in her eyes was enough for him to actually cave; his arms folding tightly against his chest, and his spheres shifting away from her, a light embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"…Fine."

Anna stood there, leaning against a wall, her eyes closed for a moment. Her arms rested gently against her chest as she listened to each of them. Thoughts ran across her mind, each one being of her. Growling softly to herself, she shook her head and opened her hues. They acted as if she had died or something, which was not the case! And Anna would be damn'd if they continued to act as such.

"Let's go or we'll be late!" Anna's voice rang out, demanding as ever.

They only had a few hours to get to the location that the party was being held, and seeing that it was one of Jun's friends that was holding it, Anna had _kindly_ decided that they all would go. After listening to Ren bitch about his sister not being allowed to travel alone. Not without him. Then the whole group started about how it wouldn't be fair. She really had no choice in the matter, giving into each of them, and getting the money to travel this far over seas.

The party, itself, was being held on a beach, which wasn't far from Chicago. At least, by plane and then car.

Anna knew there was something odd about this, but didn't question anything, knowing that everything would play out in time and the truth behind this gathering would be reveled. If only she knew the shock behind it as well..

_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?_

_Or what the wind says when she cries?_

_I'm speeding by the place that I met you._

_For the ninety-seventh time… _

_Tonight._

)( Elsewhere )(

The car pulled to a stop, her hand resting on the gear shifter. Sitting there, in the driver's seat, she looked up at the house. The place all this would be taking place. A small grin rested on her lips. She knew that she couldn't exactly show herself for a while, knowing that Jun had planned something. Which, the girl was actually very good at, and wasn't really given credit for.

The dove that had flew overhead swooped down and landed on Wind's shoulder, chirping loudly nuzzling the side of it's head against Wind's neck. Wind's right hand lifted up, petting the bird gently as she tilted her head to the side, smiling a bit.

"…Usoa, it's good to see you, too." She said, her voice holding a rather mischievous tone within her vocals.

Soon after, she picked her keys from the engine and pushed the car door open, the dove never moving from her shoulder. "…I'll be seeing him shortly, Usoa. After all these years." She whispered lightly, smirking faintly.

Usoa only cooed and nuzzled Wind's neck again, fluttering her winds a bit. She knew whom was being talked about, but said nothing on the matter. Walking up to the house, she turned and voided walking through the front door. This was her home, but she wasn't going to be entering it so easily. Nah, the party would be set in back, because she would be doing a certain something. Something that usually got on his nerves, and something that he claimed she had no talent in.

Smirking at the thought, she shook her head and fingered the pendant around her neck. The silver and black ying-yang that he had given her. Well, at least, she thought it was him that had left the gift. She knew that she could be wrong, but still the hunch was strong, then again… It was the ying-yang that gave her the hunch.

Giving a frustrated sigh, she closed her eyes as she rounded the back of the house, the sand sinking against her sandals; which went along with her simple, black and silver kimono . Her bangs gently brushed against her cheeks, her right hand lifting up to push the sunglasses from her face.

There it sat in all it's glory.

The black wood, along with silver metal holding pillars, and the sound equipment, and there he sat. This caused her to smile widely, a glint appearing within her magenta colored hues. Walking over, she quietly, and as best she could, climbed the stairs; walking up behind the brown haired male.

"Don't even think about it, Wind." He said, his voice slightly dull.

Feeling her shoulders slump, she puckered out her lower lip in a pout; not that it would do any good. He couldn't even see it!! Usoa had long ago flown up and made herself comfortable, sitting on a silver bar.

Wind sighed, and closed her eyes, smirking slowly. He didn't have his guitar out, so it would be safe. Without much of any type of warning, she charged forth and pounced his back, making him give a rather surprised shriek. Both of them plummeted for; falling onto the sandy ground beneath them.

She could hear him growl, his body twitching underneath her. Hell, the anger tic mark that appeared told her to run, and boy did she. Feet hitting hard against the ground as she jolted forward, a smile claiming her lips.

"Get back here, Wind!!" His voice rang out loudly, and she knew he was chasing. Laughing, the both of them continued to play cat and mouse. The older, taller male soon catching her and swooping her up; spinning her around in circles.

"Nii-Chan! Stop it!" She shrieked, clinging to his neck, laughing. He chuckled and sat her down, watching her sway like a drunkard. Knowing good and well she was easy to make dizzy. Her eyes were in swirls, a small noise coming from her as she, somehow, made her way back to the stage.

"Everything is sat up, Nee-Chan, all we have to do is wait. Which, would be good if you waited in the room." He said, his hair tied back in a low pony tail. His deep, chocolate brown orbs held the same glint hers had.

True, this was _her_ home, but she allowed the man to stay in it, and his husband, which gave her rights to proclaim them family. At least, this was their summer house. Nodding, she leaped over, suddenly over her drunken spell and kissed his cheek; hugging him tightly..

"Thank you, Keisam-Kun! You're such a sweetheart!" She squeaked out, smiling. Hey, she was allowed to have her happy moments, just like everyone else and today was _her_ day. She'd be damn'd if anyone/thing ruined it!

_Someday we'll know,_

_If love can move a mountain…_

_Someday we'll know,_

_Why the sky is blue…_

_Someday we'll know,_

_Why I wasn't meant for you.._

_Someday we'll know,_

_Why Samson loved Delilah…_

Bounding herself to enter the house, leaving Keisam to deal with what needed to be dealt with, since he was, after all, in a band. Pausing, she placed a hand on her chin, her brows furrowing in contemplation of the name of the band he participated in. The name failed to come to mind. Her head shook slowly as she walked in, smelling a delicious scented food.

Peaking around the corner, she blinked and noted the blue haired male cooking. This was when she wanted a damn camera. He looked so adorable in an apron, and the cook's hat. It was just too much! Which, oddly reminded her of where he had his camera. Having an idea in mind, she quickly and quietly snuck out of the room and to the stairs. Charging up them and to the main room.

_Their_ room.

Sneaking about, and fiddling, Wind found what she was looking for; which had oddly been stuffed in the top dresser. An issue she would have to remember to bring up later on. I mean, who hid their camera in the top dresser? Hm?! Unless…

Her face burned with a deep crimson red, her nose scrunching quickly. The camera, as it were, was quickly tossed…accidentally hitting the mirror which, by the sheer force of the hit shattered, causing a rather loud noise.

Standing there, her eyes wide as saucers, her hands lifted against her shoulders; her fingers clenching against the palms of her hands. Her heart sped up slightly. Oh, if she was caught in here. If they knew she was in here, oh lord! Keisam would behead her! Even if the hubby had tried to save her, her life would be over and tonight…wouldn't…

"Uh-oh…" She muttered, her voice in a worried, yet amused whisper.

It was the tone of foot steps that had her rushing. She knew that she couldn't simply leave the room, she'd be caught, damnit! Rushing over, she grabbed the camera and pushed the dresser shut; after grabbing the unopened camera, taking both.

Blackmail could be sweet at times!

Rushing to the window, she quickly pushed it opened, having grabbed a sock to put the cameras in. Holding onto that sock with one hand, she crawled from the window and pulled herself on the roof. Thanking Kami silently that the roof was actually able to be walked on. -

Pushing his bedroom door opened, the blue haired male blinked, a rather confused look on his features. At least, that was before he turned his gaze to the mirror; which his expression then turned to one of shock and worry. With the thought of a robber running through his mind, he rushed into the room to check if anything had been stolen.

Going right for that top drawer on the dresser on the far side of the room.

His hands searched wildly for the camera, that one opened camera that had somehow disappeared. His face flushed brightly, his eyes widening.

This wasn't good at all…

_One day I'll go,_

_Dancing on the moon._

_Someday we'll know,_

_That I was the one for you!_

_I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow,_

_I watched the stars crash in the sea.._

The black van, yes van, pulled up in the drive-way, the group of people hurdling out quickly. It was four o'clock, and they weren't exactly late, nor on time. But, still, they were good to go!

HoroHoro stepped from the car and glanced at Anna, waiting for her to say something rather…bossy, but finding that she didn't speak of nothing much, he grinned to himself and began to walk towards the door, only to have a strangled gasp to leave his mouth; his hands flying up to the collar of his jacket.

There, standing behind him, one hand on her hips and a rather annoyed look on her face was his sister; her other hand holding onto his collar, which was the reason he was choking like so.

"Don't be rude, HoroHoro, or else you'll be training until the day you die. Got it!?" Pilika spoke, her voice rather warning to sum it all up.

For once, Anna was annoyed with that, and simply shook her head, walking to the door. Ren, Yoh, Lyserg and Jun followed behind her. Soon joined by Horo and his sister. Morty didn't really want to come, insisting to stay home and study for school, so like him. In a way.

Lifting her right hand, Anna knocked on the door and then crossed her arms, pushing out her right hip whilst her arms folded against her chest. Ren simply stood there, his head turned slightly to the side and his hands stuffed in his pocket. He wasn't exactly happy about all of this. He'd rather be home, or searching for her, instead of wasting his time here. Dealing with useless parties.

Jun had her hands held gently in front of her, a smile resting on her lips. No one could tell what she was up to, having a mask to hide her emotions behind. Something she was good at, just as her younger brother. Yoh, well, he stood there as usual, hands held behind his neck and his eyes looking to be closed, a smile claiming his lips. Horo stood behind them, muttering and grumbling about his sister, whom was giving him a warning glare, before turning her attention elsewhere.

Soon voices could be heard behind the door, and it sounded as if they were fighting to see whom would answer.

A muffled squeak was heard and a pouting whine. The a warning tone, and a what sounded like a forced apology. Soon, there were just two voices instead of three. The door then opened, the blue haired man standing there with a warm, welcoming smile.

"Hello, there. Jun, Ren." He said, nodding. He knew the bunch, being kin to the two Tao's through his husband. Stepping to the side, he allowed them to enter.

"You came at a splendid time, I just got finished cooking." He added as he shut the door gently, following behind them. They, after removing their shoes, walked and stood in the living room; being patient.

Ren, however, just decided to make himself comfortable, walking over and plopping down on the couch. His hair, spiked as usual, seemed to be sitting there, tempting an unknown individual to anger the Chinese man.

Keisam walked from the next room, a smug look on his face as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Seeing his family there, he paused and frowned slightly, glaring at Ren.

"Stupid, you should know better than to run in here uninvited…" He trailed off, making his way over. Seeing that Ren had, so kindly, placed his feet on the table, Keisam smacked them off and sat down next to him; looking at the others. Giving a slight grunt, he turned his attention away. His way of welcoming them to his home. Jun smiled towards her cousin, before walking to the kitchen and offering help to Sorin, which had took quiet the time to partake in.

The others moving to sit down, glanced around. Horo leaned back on his elbows and yawned, earning a smack from his sister. Keisam smirked and blinked, looking at Ren.

"…Why are you here, anyway?" He asked, deciding to have a little fun. Of course, he and Sorin were aware of what was going to take place, because they had helped sit it up. Usoa was sitting on the railing of the stair case, on the second floor, watching them. Her pink eyes wide and curious.

"…Hey, Aella-Sama… Do you have any rings?" She asked, turning her attention to her friend, her Shaman. Aella blinked and tilted her head, looking at the angel for a moment, before she turned and walked into a closed off room; one of which, she refused to give Keisam the key to. Coming out a moment later, she handed a few rings to Usoa and watched her curiously…

_If I could ask God just one question,_

_Why aren't you here with me?_

_Tonight…_

_Someday we'll know, _

_If love can move a mountain…_

_Someday we'll know,_

_Why the sky is blue._

_Someday we'll know,_

_Why I wasn't meant for you…_

Ren growled dangerously, his right brow ticking once more. The small weight was once again applied to his head, and it was a wonder he didn't feel it. His golden hues were closed, his arms tightly folded against his chest. If he were to find out who exactly was touching him, he'd punish them for sure!

No one messed with him, and went unpunished in some way. _No one!_

Hearing the snickers around him, he growled once more, his body twitching in his seat. His eyes slowly opened and glanced around at them, the tapping had left, but the weight still sat there. Annoying as ever, and pissing him off. If only he had brought his Kwan Dao, he would have his revenge… Once he caught the culprit, that was.

Keisam's face was something that was ticking him off more, the smug look showing that he knew _exactly_ who was behind such wrong doings. Reaching over, without hesitation, he gripped the front of Keisam's collar and pulled him close. Face to face, growling.

"Who?" He asked, knowing damn well that Keisam would know what he was talking about.

Keisam shrugged, smirking slowly. "Oh, just someone." He said, pushing his cousin away from him, before standing up and walking off towards the kitchen. Ren watched him, a heated glare flaming across his expression. Hearing Horo laugh, he slowly turned his gaze towards the Ainu and grunted.

"Shu--"

"Dude, look in a mirror!" Horo blurted out, falling down on his back laughing. Pilika blinked and tilted her head before bursting out in laughter after her brother, pointing towards Ren's spike.

Yoh laughed slightly, and Anna smiled. Her arms folded across her chest. Ren, whom wanted to know desperately what was going on, rushed over to the nearest mirror and looked at his reflection. What he seen, really pissed him off…

His face flushed, his temper rising. He seemed to growl loudly as he turned.

"Who did this!?" He yelled out, asking, no… _Demanding_ to be told as he quickly threw the rings off, and on to the floor.

Hearing a giggle, he paused, along with everyone else and looked around. Soon, a bird flew down and landed on his spike; which made him slowly look towards the side, and out of the corner of his eyes he could see_her_ the 'piegon'. Or as he liked to call her. 'The rat with wings'.

His eyes seem to widen as he heard a thump against the floor behind him, the others eyes widen, their lips parting in complete and utter shock. It was _her_.

Aella stood there, her right hand placed on her hip as her head canted to the side, a wide grin plastered on her lips. Watching the young Tao, she waited to see what he would do, before she spoke or even gestured to do anything.

Watching him turn around, Aella bit her lower lip nervously, lowering her gaze for a split second, before lifting it back to him. She couldn't turn back now, she had come this far, and she wouldn't go back. Plus, Keisam had finally gotten her to agree to sing, should she be able to see Ren and the others.

"…A-Aella.." The name was stuttered, the Tao's voice in a slight mutter. He couldn't believe his eyes, and his heart certainly doubted what was before him. Or was that his mind's eye? He couldn't tell, he was to far into shock to care, or even sort it out.

Aella tilted her head slightly and walked forward, nodding towards Usoa. Whom, lifted herself off and flew away; landing over and placing herself in Horo's lap, taking his head band and placing it on her head.

Stopping right in front of Ren, Aella lowered her hand and pursed her lips together, frowning slightly. She wasn't sure what to say to him, or where to begin from explaining her sudden departure of the gang, or where they lived. Closing her eyes for a moment, she felt a small smile lift her lips, her eyes opening as she looked at him.

Noting that his gaze had shifted to her neck, she blinked and lowered her gaze to the pendant, quickly placing her hand on it; her digits curling around. She wasn't sure if he had gotten it for her or not, but his next words stumped her to no end.

"…You kept it? Why?"

"I-it's important to me, Ren." She muttered, not daring to ask the question she longed to. Turning her head slightly, she frowned.

Jun was nice enough to show up and shoo the others from the room, leaving the two alone, whilst they set up for tonight.

Ren frowned and turned his head, then is facial expression hardened as he looked at her. She had left. She had _left_ him. It was clear that she had run away, and he wanted to know why. He wanted to know the reason that she up and left without leaving behind a letter, or something of her whereabouts. Not wanting to admit it, he had worried about her, worried himself sick, but never showed it.

Aella shifted from one foot to another, waiting for him to speak. She knew that he had probably wanted to hear her explanation, but she wasn't ready to give one. She, now that she thought about it, wasn't exactly sure why she had left. Sure, she usually blamed him, claiming that she wasn't the coward he had proclaimed her to be.

"..I missed you, Ren.." She muttered, keeping her gaze lowered to the ground.

Ren stood there, watching her, his golden spheres distant and rather unforgiving. His hands moved, stuffing themselves in his pockets. A low grunt coming from him. Turning his head to the side, he shrugged and began to walk away from her, and towards the back door, bent on staying as far away from her as he could.

"You should have thought about that before you left, Wind."

Aella's eyes widen, lifting up to follow him quickly. With that simple statement she felt her heart break, her vision becoming rather blurry. Without a single word, she turned and rushed towards her room; the door slamming behind her.

_This was a huge mistake…._

_Someday we'll know,_

_Why Samson loved Delilah…_

_One day I'll go,_

_Dancing on the moon…_

_Someday we'll know,_

_That I was the one for you…_

**_TBC…._**

* * *

Growl, grr... FWAR! I hope you liked the story, and if you didn't, I apologize. Not really, though. -Shrug.- Oh, and as a small note: Do NOT tell me that Keisam isn't related to Ren, I'll just ignore you and go on my merry way. Why? Simple, because in Role-Play (Yes! -Fake gasp.-), they are kin. Also, I know that I seem bitchy, and just ignore it. I'm grumpy. Anyway, you two take it away! And this thing might have a squeal, or I'mma just leave it. Depends on when my next hit of inspiration pops up, or if Travy's all "GRRCONTINUETEHSOTREH!!!!!-Bites head off.-" x.x If he does that, there will be a part two shortly!

Ren: ... -.-

Aella: -Pounces Ren, snuggling close.- Come on, Renny-Poo! -Grin.-

Ren: Don't call me that, onna! -Curls arms around.-

Aella: Meh, you love me, shush! Anyway, R&R.

Ren: ...Go easy on, Ash. She knows not what she does. -Serious expression.- You can even ask Travis this known fact. -Smirk.-

Aella: -Fwaps.- Dude, that's not cool! She made me fo-- SHE MADE ME!

Ren: o.o;;; ...Read and review. -Shushes. Takes Aella off somewhere.-


End file.
